bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toa Hagah
} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Teridax beschützen (früher) Teridax finden (früher) |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Destral Metru Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Rahaga verwandelt (kurzzeitig) Lebendig |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Keetongu Toa Metru (früher) Turaga Toa Nuva Toa Mahri Miserix (früher) Orden von Mata Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Bruderschaft der Makuta (früher) Visorak (früher) Dunkle Jäger |}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#CD9B1D; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Rahaga |- |align="center" colspan="2" | 250px |- - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Anführer: style="width:17em" Norik |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Von Visorak überfallenen Rahi helfen |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Toa Hagah zurückverwandelt |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Turaga Toa Metru/Toa Hordika Toa Nuva Keetongu Matoraner |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Visorak Roodaka Teridax Bruderschaft der Makuta Dunkle Jäger |}} |} Die Toa Hagah waren die Toa, die ausgewählt wurden um einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft der Makuta zu beschützen. Es ist bekannt, dass es mindestens sechs Toa Hagah-Teams gab, eines für Antroz, Teridax, Tridax, Chirox, Mutran und Spiriah. Nach der Rebellion gegen die Bruderschaft wurden diese Toa jedoch getötet oder schlossen sich der Bruderschaft an, lediglich Noriks Team konnte fliehen und wurde später in Rahaga verwandelt, diese Verwandlung wurde jedoch bald rückgängig gemacht. Mitglieder *'Bomonga', Toa der Erde *'Iruini', Toa der Luft *'Pouks', Toa des Steins *'Norik', Toa des Feuers *'Kualus', Toa des Eises *'Gaaki', Toa des Wassers Geschichte Die Toa Hagah, die später die Wächter von Teridax wurden, waren einst Mitglieder verschiedener Toa-Teams, die schon zuvor existierten. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wählte diese sechs Toa aus den Teams aus, um die Leibwächter von Teridax zu werden. Um dies zu ehren gaben ihnen ihre früheren Team-Mitglieder Rüstungen aus edlen Metallen und Masken in den Formen der Masken von früheren Helden. Bruderschaft der Makuta Die Toa Hagah wurden die Leibwächter des Anführers der Bruderschaft der Makuta und beschützten ihn vor Bedrohungen, wie Rahi-Angriffen. Bald schon kamen die Toa Hagah auf die Spur, dass die Bruderschaft der Makuta nichts gutes mehr im Sinn hatte, da sie mit den Dunklen Jägern zusammenarbeiteten. Die Toa Hagah rebellierten gegen die Bruderschaft und griffen diese mit Armeen aus Exo-Toa und weiteren an. Dabei konnten sie die, von der Bruderschaft aus Artakha gestohlenen, Kanohi Avohkii und die Makoki-Steine an sich reißen. Bei diesem Kampf besiegten sie Teridax, allerdings wurden Bomonga, Pouks, Kualus und Gaaki von den Dunklen Jägern gefangen genommen und eingesperrt. Roodaka ließ dann Versuche an ihnen ausführen, sodass sie kleine Gestalten mit Rahkshi-Köpfen waren. Norik, der zu dieser Zeit anderes zu erledigen hatte, und Iruini, welcher das Team verlassen hatte, schlossen sich erneut zusammen um die anderen zu befreien. Sie fingen einen Suukorak ein und brachten ihn dazu ihnen den Weg zu ihren Freunden zu weisen. Iruini sah ein Gefängnis und teleportierte es weg mit seiner Kanohi Kualis. In dieser Zelle befanden sich vier kleine Wesen, die er fragte wo ihre Freunde waren, ohne zu wissen, dass er mit ihnen sprach. Danach tauchte Roodaka mit einer Armee aus Visorak auf und gab den Toa den Namen Rahaga. Norik, der seine Pehkui aktiviert hatte, schlich sich an Roodaka an und überraschte sie. Derweil befreite Iruini die Rahaga und sie konnten fliehen. Iruini und Norik griffen Roodaka an. Bei ihrer Flucht wurden sie von Roodakas Rhotuka-Rotoren getroffen und ebenfalls in Rahaga verwandelt. Als Rahaga Zusammen beschlossen die Rahaga die Avohkii im Großen Tempel in Metru Nui zu verstecken und benutzten die Makoki-Steine als Schlüssel. Dann gingen sie wieder und retteten Rahi vor den Visorak. Schließlich kamen sie wieder nach Metru Nui und versteckten sich in den Archiven, wo sie die Große Katastrophe und die Ankunft der Visorak miterlebten. Später kehrten die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui zurück und wurden von den Visorak infiziert. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in die Toa Hordika und stürzten vom Kolosseum. Die Rahaga retteten sie. Dann halfen die Rahaga den Toa Hordika ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und gaben ihnen die Aufgabe die Matoraner aus dem Kolosseum zu holen. Danach beschlossen die Toa Luftschiffe zu bauen, mit denen sie die Matoraner nach Mata Nui transportieren konnten. thumb|left|150px|Die Rahaga im Kampf Die Rahaga halfen den Toa Hordika dabei die Teile zu finden, mit denen sie diese Luftschiffe bauen konnten und gerieten dabei immer wieder an die Visorak. In einem Kampf konnten die Toa den Turm der Toa erobern und benutzten ihn als Basis. Danach bekamen die Toa von den Rahaga die Aufgabe die Makoki-Steine und die Avhokii zu finden, was sie auch taten. Sie sperrten die Maske des Lichts ebenfalls in einem Steinblock ein. Vakama wechselte schließlich auf Roodakas Seite über. Als die restlichen Toa Hordika und die Rahaga zum Großen Tempel gingen um herauszufinden wo sich Keetonug befand, wurden sie von Vakama angegriffen und entführt, bis auf Norik. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von den Toa Hordika befreit und sie folgten der Spur von Keetongu bis nach Ko-Metru. Dort fanden sie Keetongu und überzeugten ihn ihnen bei ihrem Kampf zu helfen. Keetongu stimmte zu und zusammen gingen sie zum Kolosseum. Dort begann der Kampf um Metru Nui. Norik befreite die anderen Rahaga. Zusammen schafften es die Toa Roodaka zu besiegen, wobei sie allerdings Teridax befreiten. Dieser teleportierte Roodaka. Keetongu verwandelte die Rahaga anschließend zurück in Toa Metru und half, ebenso wie die Rahaga, dabei die Matoraner-Kapseln auf die Luftschiffe zu bringen. Die Toa Metru gingen dann nach Metru Nui, die Rahaga, Keetongu und Dume blieben auf Metru Nui. Auf Xia Die Toa Nuva bekamen die Aufgabe Mata Nui zu erwecken und so kamen sie auch nach Xia. Dort trafen sie Roodaka und hielten sie gefangen. Die Rahaga tauchten ebenfalls auf und die Toa Nuva zwangen Roodaka diese wieder in Toa zurückzuverwandeln. Als Roodaka dies getan hatte wurde sie von den Toa Hagah bewacht. Nachdem sie vom Orden von Mata Nui in die Grube gebracht wurde beschützten die Toa Hagah die Vortixx vor einem Kampf zwischen einem Tahtorak und dem Kanohi-Drachen. Suche nach Teridax Als die Toa Hagah dies geschafft hatten, tauchten die Dunklen Jäger und ihr Anführer, der Schattige, auf Xia auf und teilten den Toa Hagah ihre Absicht mit, die Insel zu zerstören. Mit allen Dingen und Wesen, die sich darauf befanden. Die Toa Hagah bekamen dann von Helryx ihren neuen Auftrag, Teridax zu suchen, und jemanden der sie dort hin führen konnte, Zaktan. Ihre Reise führte sie nach Metru Nui, wo sie den Toa Mahri begegneten. Sie mussten das Kolosseum zerstören um an einen Ort darunter zu gelangen, in dem noch nie jemand vor ihnen gewesen war. Die Toa Mahri wollten dies nicht zulassen und bekämpften sie. Kualus rief, mit seiner Maske der Rahibeherrschung, einen großen Rahi herbei wurde aber gleichzeitig von Hahli angegriffen, sodass er sich nicht mehr auf seine Maske konzenrieren konnte, und den Rahi nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Daraufhin mussten die Toa zusammenarbeiten um den Rahi zu besiegen. Danach beschlossen die Toa einen anderen Weg zu suchen unter das Kolosseum zu kommen ohne es zu zerstören. Sie fanden tatsächlich einen Weg, dazu schufen sie einen Tunnel, der unter das Kolosseum führte. Hewkii sorgte derweil dafür, dass das Kolosseum in stand blieb. Jaller bot den Toa Hagah ihre Hilfe an, doch sie nahmen sie nicht an denn wenn sie nicht zurück kehren würden währen die Toa Mahri die einzigen die Teridax aufhalten können. Als sie in dem Tunnel waren, wurden sie durch eine Magnetische Kraft an eine Wand gezogen. Dann rochen sie, dass geschmolzene Protodermis auf sie zufloss, doch in den Gängen konnten sie ihre Elementarkräfte nicht einsetzen. Schließlich öffnete sich die Decke des Tunnels und Miserix fand die Toa. Sie erklärten ihm schnell was passiert war und Miserix half ihnen und teleportierte die Toa und sich weg. Die Toa und Miserix verbündeten sich daraufhin um Teridax zu besiegen. Sie waren in einer Kammer gelandet, wo sie Maschienen fanden. Ebenfalls fanden sie dort zwei Leichname. Miserix bestätigte, dass diese Wesen nicht aus dem Matoraner-Universum kamen, da ihre Rüstung nicht aus Protodermis bestand. Dann öffnete sich ein Dimensionstor, durch das Helryx und Keetongu in die Kammer kamen. Wenig später öffnete sich wieder ein Dimensionstor und Brutaka und Axonn kamen heraus. Auf ein mal kam ein Blitz aus einer der Maschienen und zerstörte Brutakas Olmak, sodass sie nicht mehr fliehen konnten. Dann sprach Teridax zu ihnen und tötete Zaktan. Miserix dachte Teridax wäre in den Maschienen und griff diese an. Brutaka erklärte ihnen, dass die Maschienen Mata Nui´s Gehirn seien. Miserix wurde daraufhin von Teridax besiegt, indem er ihn in ein Gemälde an der Wand verwandelte. Auch die Toa Hagah wurden besiegt, denn Teridax gab ihnen eine Vision, in der sie ihn besiegt hatten und es nurnoch gutes im Universum gab. Teridax´ Herrschaft Im glauben Teridax sei besiegt kehrten die Toa Hagah wieder auf Metru Nui auf, und merkten nicht, dass das Matoraner-Universum von Teridax kontrolliert wurde. Einige Matoraner wollten sie um Hilfe bitten, doch die Toa Hagah unternahmen nichts, da sie glaubten es gäbe nichts böses mehr. Später kam Tren Krom in Lewas Körper nach Metru Nui und machte Teridax´ Fluch rückgängig. Alternative Toa Hagah Der Dunkle Spiegel Im Toa-Imperium waren die Toa Hagah nie die Beschützer von Teridax, und hatten deshalb auch nicht die Masken, die sie im Matoraner-Universum trugen. Sie waren nie ein Team, allerdings wurden Gaaki, Bomonga, Kualus und Pouks trotzdem zu Toa des Imperiums. Trivia * Das Matoranische Wort "Hagah" bedeutet Wächter. * Alle Stäbe der Toa Hagah haben selbst Kräfte. * Die Rahaga hatten in "BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten" Rhotuka-Rotoren, mit denen sie fliegen konnten und Lichter an ihren Köpfen, dies gehörte allerdings nicht zum offiziellen Kanon. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Iruini und Norik als Setsthumb|150px|Die Rahaga als Sets *Im Sommer 2005 wurden zwei der Toa Hagah, Norik und Iruini, als Special Editions verkauft. Das Aussehen der anderen Toa ist unbekannt. *Im Sommer 2005 wurden ebenfalls die Rahaga verkauft. Quellen * BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated * BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe * BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts * BIONICLE: Dark Hunters * Verweilers Bericht * Die Mutran Chroniken * Toa Nuva Blog * Bestimmungskrieg * Bewohner der Finsternis * Herrschaft der Schatten * Comic 22: Die Ankunft der Hordika * Comic 23: Die Rache der Visorak * Comic 24: Herrschaft der Finsternis * Comic 25: Geburt der Rahaga * Comic 26: Am seidenen Faden * Comic 27: Frakturen * Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! * Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:Toa-Teams